Last Kiss
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Aaron gives Emily her last kiss and beats himself up over what he did everyday. Song fic! H/P


AN: Alright so I will apologize now, because I am going to do something horrible. I am in a sad, depressive mood and wanted to write something sad, so I'm killing someone. I will tell you that now. A major character dies. If you don't want to read *looks at family with narrowed eyes* then don't feel obligated too! Please!... Anyway, don't know what I'm doing, but I am using a song. Every time I hear this song I cry. Being a volunteer firefighter also doesn't help especially since I look through pictures, so sorry if I get gruesome, but it's all coming out!

WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AND GRUESOME CAR CRASH!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Song: Last Kiss- Pearl Jam

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

He couldn't believe it. How could she be gone? He was so in love with her. She was his everything. He couldn't believe what he had done. He had to beg for forgiveness so that way when he passed on, he could be with her. He could go and meet up with her again so he could apologize.

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car_

_We hadn't driven very far_

_There in the road, up straight ahead_

_A car was stalled, the engine was dead_

_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right_

_I'll never forget the sound that night_

_The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass_

_The painful scream that I heard last._

He held her hand as they drove. It was their fifth date and she had let him drive. It was drizzling slightly in the nation's capital and the roads were slick. He was being extra careful, but he didn't see the black car ahead. The lights were off and there was no indication of anyone else on the road that late at night. His headlights caught the car and he had no room to stop. He pulled his hand away and grabbed the wheel, swerving the car hard. His tires screeched on the wet pavement and the car smashed head first into the tree. The window shattered and he could feel pieces of glass fly towards him. He heard her scream, but he was trying to stay conscious. He lost the battle and blacked out as the air bags deployed.

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

She had been taken from him and it was all his fault. God had decided to let him live with the guilt and heartache as she was taken from him. How cruel could this world be? He had to be sure that he was good so he could see her again. He needed to see her once more. That short time before her last breath wasn't enough to say everything he needed to.

_When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down_

_There were people standing all around_

_Something warm rollin' through my eyes_

_But somehow I found my baby that night_

_I lifted her head, she looked at me and said_

_"Hold me darling just a little while."_

_I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss_

_I found the love that I knew I would miss_

_But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight_

_I lost my love, my life that night._

His eyes fluttered open as the rain fell in the car hard. He could see and hear people around, but his concern was only for one person. His hands sought out her and when he found it he sighed, her hand closed around his. He breathed in relief as he took notice of his body. There were cuts and a concussion. He could feel the blood trickling into his eyes and he was sure his leg was broken, his arm too possibly. He looked over at her and saw her head slumped forward. He used his injured arm to lift her head up. A ghost of a smile flittered over her face.

"Hold me close for a little while" she whispered. He slid over as much as possible and wrapped her in his arms. He could see the glittering of her new engagement ring in the dim lights of other headlights. He leaned forward and kissed her hard and passionately. Her breathing slowed as he pulled away. He sobbed as he watched her take her last breath, her eyes closing and her hands going slack. He lost her. He lost the love of his life. And it was all his fault. He closed his eyes and sobbed, the noise drowning out the incoming sirens.

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

_Oooh~ ooooh~_

He sobbed as the firefighters extracted him from the car. He sobbed as he was taken to the hospital. He sobbed as his son was brought in. He sobbed as he made funeral arrangements. He sobbed throughout the funeral. Now he sat at her grave, flowers sitting on the grass.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he sniffed. Aaron wiped his eyes. "Every day I wonder why I lived Emily. I'm so sorry" he said. He kissed his fingers and set them over her name. "I love you" he said before he turned and headed back to his car, his son, his new life as a good man so he could see her again in the afterlife.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright, well depressing made me feel better… it's alright I just realized I'm morbid, because remembering those pictures isn't bothering me as much… anyway…. Thanks for reading please review!


End file.
